Protect me, protège moi
by vaunie5962
Summary: Post saison 2 épisode "Confessions". Slash M/R established relationship.  Rated T pour langage. Titre inspiré par la chanson de Placebo, "Protect me protège-moi" de Placebo que j'adore.


_A défaut de trouver l'inspiration sur la suite de ma fic « Fannysmackin », me voici lancée dans un one-shot et (désolée pour certaines) aucun cross over cette fois. Post saison 2 « Confessions ». Relation établie slash R/M. Petit passage légèrement modifié par mes soins mais je n'enlève rien au talent des scénaristes de cette série qui me passionne depuis tant d'années._

_Enjoy et review._

Ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Non rien à faire. De toute manière, il ne le voulait pas.

Ces deux derniers jours, il avait du assister impuissant sur Internet à la torture de son « Beau Gosse », incapable comme le reste de son équipe de faire la moindre chose. Jusqu'à ce que Reid leur donne un indice précieux et le retrouve à temps. Dans cette petite maison isolée. Entourée d'un cimetière. Tobias Henkel à ses pieds, une balle dans le cœur, mort.

Il avait été tellement soulagé de le voir vivant et presque en forme que les larmes de joie lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux.

Il laissa Hotch, puis JJ l'enlacer avant de croiser ses yeux et de le serrer à son tour fortement dans ses bras, pleurant et riant à la fois et de remercier silencieusement le ciel d'avoir gardé loin de lui l'homme de sa vie. Et pour la première fois, se fichant éperdument de leurs équipiers autour, il prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une pure tendresse.

Tout le monde les observait, avec de grands sourires et se regardant entre eux l'air de dire «_Enfin ». _

Quand ils se séparèrent, Reid lui murmura que tout le monde les regardait et Morgan lui répondit _« Je m'en fiche totalement, laisse les me virer, j'ai retrouvé la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Le reste, c'est du vent. » « Je t'aime Derek. » « Je t'aime encore plus beau gosse. »_ Et il reprit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres passionnément.

Quand Gideon leur signala qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux, Morgan le laissa deux minutes avec son « père » avant que Reid ne demande deux minutes de plus tout seul.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi, laissant un peu d'espace au génie mais Derek et son côté éternel protecteur ne put ôter les yeux de son homme et le vit fouiller dans les poches de son agresseur et y prendre la drogue qui s'y trouvait.

Et maintenant, trois heures après les retrouvailles, installés dans leur motel, la tête de Spencer posée sur le torse de Derek, profondément endormi, ce dernier réfléchissait.

Oui il se demandait quel moyen allait-il trouver pour se débarasser de cette saloperie en convainquant son chéri de sa totale inutilité.

Il avait tellement été effrayé de le perdre qu'il ne veut pas le voir se dégrader et risquer leur relation sur ça.

Il se leva tout doucement, s'écartant de l'étreinte de son homme et sortit du lit.

Il se dirigea vers ses affaires et fouilla les poches afin de trouver l'objet de son inquiétude. Quand il trouva deux flacons, la peur lui fit monter une boule au ventre et il ne savait plus où les mettre hors de portée de

_« Derek ? Derek qu'est ce… ? » _Celui-ci se retourna, les deux flacons à la main, les lui désignant du regard.

Voyant ce qu'il avait découvert, Spencer se mit à rougir. Il avait honte et gêné mais aussi furieux que Derek ait fouillé dans ses affaires.

_« Donne-moi ça ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Donne les moi s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Non tu ne les auras pas ! »_

_« Donne les moi ! »_

_« Hin hin ! »_

_« Putain Derek j'en ai… J'en ai besoin… »_

Il essaya de les lui attraper, mais à chaque fois Derek les cachait derrière son dos et quand il pensait l'avoir, de nouveau il relevait le bras.

_« Mais lâche ça merde ! Tu ne peux… Même pas comprendre… »_

A cet instant, il était prêt à tout pour récupérer ces flacons. Il y était déjà accro.

Mais Derek était beaucoup plus fort que lui et ne voulait pas perdre Spencer, en le voyant sombrer dans l'addiction.

_« Non Spenc', ce n'est pas ça dont tu as besoin. Alors recules-toi maintenant. »_

_« Non, tant que tu m'auras rien donné… Je vais… Pas te laisser… »_

_« Tu les veux c'est ça ? Tu veux que Tobias gagne ? Tu veux devenir un putain de drogué shooté en permanence ? Te noyer dans ta détresse ? Tu veux que je te laisse tomber c'est ça ? Tout ça pour ta merde ? Bah laisse-moi te dire une chose, Reid. Tu n'es qu'un faible. Tu n'es qu'un… »_

Le coup partit tout seul. Aussi vif qu'attendu pour Morgan, il n'en était pas moins surpris par la force du coup de poing que lui avait décoché en plein visage Reid.

Et il ne peut pas dire que cette réaction l'étonne. Il aurait fait la même chose.

Reid garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes, tête baissée. Avant de s'effondrer littéralement à genoux devant le lit, les larmes coulant en discontinu sur son visage si pâle et si frèle mais que Derek aimait tellement.

Et là il se sentait encore plus impuissant. Il était encore plus affaibli de voir celui qu'il aime plus que tout au monde comme ça.

_« Je suis désolé, Derek. Suis désolé… Je voulais me montrer plus fort devant toi… Mais j'ai besoin… »_

_« Chut chut chut ! Ecoute-moi bébé ! Regarde-moi ! »_

Derek à genoux face à lui, lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

_« On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais te rendre accro à autre chose que cette merde. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi je ne vais pas te laisser tomber ? »_

Reid dont les larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés secoua la tête

_« Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je suis totalement dingue de toi. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu plonges là dedans. Je t'ai vu sur cet écran et j'ai vu dans quel état ça te mettait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça. Je te veux à côté de moi, faible ou pas, prêt à remonter la pente. Et sache que je ne te lâcherais jamais. »_

Et ce dont il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner tout de suite, attendant qu'il soit remis un peu, il se dit que c'était le moment idéal. Après tout ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an donc plus besoin d'attendre.

_« Parce que je veux t'épouser. Je veux que tu deviennes mon partenaire dans tous les sens du terme, je veux qu'on finisse nos vies ensemble. Je veux qu'on ait des… »_

Sa déclaration d'amour fut vivement coupée par un baiser, dur et furieux où Reid espérait y passer toute son envie et tout son amour pour l'homme qui veut le garder à ses côtés.

_Enfin… Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me laissera pas…_

Morgan ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait sur lui et prit la main de son adoré dans la sienne et lui passa la bague qu'il avait acheté il ya deux semaines.

Une fois fait, ils se reprirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte forte et émouvante.

Quand ils se détachèrent, ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement une dernière fois avant de se rallonger ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre.

Et tous les deux s'endormirent. Même s'ils savaient que les cauchemars seraient encore présents, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre et avaient la vie devant eux pour gérer ça…

Fin…

_Alors review, review ?_

_Cette fois c'est sûr, je reste sur du one-shot sur cette histoire. _

_Enfin si vous avez des idées de suite, faites le moi savoir…_


End file.
